


le poison.

by castawaypitch



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [23]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Death spells - Freeform, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Mentions of blood and injuries, POV Third Person, Romeo and Juliet styled romance, Song - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, die for love, honestly idk what have i done, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch
Summary: Carr On Countdown Day 24: Song.Simon loved him so much that his heart did burn inside his chest with only thinking about him, and he felt like a dead man alive just by imagining the chance of losing him. He would give everything for him, even his own life, for that man with intoxicating grey eyes.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	le poison.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by the song [le poison](https://open.spotify.com/track/6teteW7PRNbfmX9bDUX9l6?si=mFeW8GcxRU-qQumM5l3tOQ), from the french musical "Romeo et Juliette", which I've loved since I was 11.
> 
> TW: Mentions of injuring and blood, suicide attempts, death.

“Tell me, are you mine?” The question echoed the four walls of that room, the only witness of their affair.

“Why would you ask that? Every night I’m not by your side, I’m dreaming of you. Every single morning I wake up wishing your body were laying next to me, and not a pillow instead. So, you tell me, am I yours?”

Both men stared at each other’s eyes, and with no single word said, their lips collapsed in a kiss. Slowly at first, as insecure as the first time —a few years ago— but still so sweet. They were aware that it was their last night together; their illicit affair was like a flame: burning, fierce and strong. But fire has to be extinguished at some point.

The moon light covered them, filtering through the window of that room, a dozen miles away of the place they used to cal “home”. But now, that small cottage had become their real home; that was the only place they felt free, to love each other. They did belong there, but only if there were both together.

The fine strands of dark hair, as black as jet, fell over the forehead of the boy with a skin covered by a galaxy made of moles. Their lips were still together, dancing in irregular waves; so hungry, needing each other.

So many years of secret meetings, feeling their heartbeats increasing when the other was around. Letting themselves fall, if that meant to save the other. Both so different, made to match.

They were like day and night, the perfect fusion of light and darkness.

_ You were the sun, and I was crashing into you. _

If they were going to spend the night, then they’d do it together. None of them wanted to sleep, they knew that was something they couldn’t do, their time was over; once the sun rise, everything was going to end.

Tears running down their faces, they couldn’t help it, breaking their hearts more than usual.

Why? What had led them to that dark place?

They were forced to hate each other, but that was impossible, falling hopeless and irremediably in love. Moral kept them from love, but the heart want what it wants.

That was the reason they escaped every night, sneaking out their respective windows, meeting at their cottage.

Loving was like looking directly at the sun: genuinely painful and wonderful. They tried to break up and stay apart, so many times, but it was impossible; they always ran back into each other’s arms.

“I love you.” The same three words that changed everything from the start, making even harder the imminent war. Those three words flooded the room so many times that night, escaping of their lips between the kisses shared in the darkness. There was no coming back, fate can’t be changed: that was their goodbye.

Both knew that, once they were back at their houses, their families will be there, waiting for them, for a duel agreed a few years ago. That was ironically funny for Baz, comparing their history to Romeo & Juliet. Two lovers whose destinies were to be enemies, and whose only the death could keep together. The side of Fire and the side of Magic. Simon and Baz were the heirs of each side, a part of a war they were never able to participate.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que l'on fasse de notre histoire une comédie, une farce? _

_ (Why do we have to turn our history into a comedy, a farce?) _

They broke the kiss for a second, trying to catch breath again. Reddish and swollen lips, messy hair and hearts racing, a thousand beats per hour. Their eyes opened at the same time, and both smiled as they saw the love of their life in front of them.

“Is it clear now that I am truly yours, Simon? Or do I have to show it in another way?” The man with hair made of bronze sighed, cupping the face of his lover in both hands, gently caressing his flushed cheeks, and feeling himself lost in those eyes.

Blue and grey. The colours of the ocean: one, of that calm sea, radiant under the sunlight: the other, belonged to the rough sea in the middle of a storm, powerful and devastating.

“If I could, I’d give my life for this moment to last forever, for this night to be eternal. I’m not able to let you go, my darling. Not after I gave you my heart.” The black-haired man slid his hands down, until he got to firmly held the waist of his beloved, bringing him closer to his own body. 

“You know we can’t escape of this destiny, nor what’s going to happen tomorrow, right? But I promise, I will do whatever I'll can to keep you alive, love. You have to carry on, even if I'm not with you" Words got caught in Baz' throat. "Can you promise it? That you'll make it out alive?"

Simon refused. "There's no way. If we're not together my life is senseless. I can't promise that to you, is impossible."

Silence took place in that room again, taking them a few years back. Locking each other in towers, staring at the other with adoration in a hate disguise, and wishing for the smallest touch they could get from the other.

_ "Only a fool could fall for him" _ They used to tell to themselves every time they caught the other staring. And then, both were fool enough to fall, leaving their hearts in the hands of their enemy, without caring for the rest of the world.

Baz held Simon in his arms; an electric shock went from head to toes. The two men were laying on the bed, with the moon as their only light. Their hearts beating with the same rhythm, uniting them in an ethereal way, condemned to the imminent disaster.

_ Où vont les? Où vont les rêves des amants? Leurs mots, leur fièvre, je reviens je t'attends. _

_ (Where do go? Where do the lovers' dreams go? Their words, their fever. I’ll come back, I’ll wait for you) _

The clock didn't stop as both men loved each other, flooding the room with all of their emotions. Desperate hands running over burning skin, lips crashing as the ocean against rocks, skin to skin bringing the heaven down to the bed; loving was always so simple and beautiful, like if their bodies were made to fit perfectly with each other.

They didn't stop, even when they got tired. They loved each other, giving all of themselves. At the time the sun rose in the sky they were still hugging each other, so scared to let go forever.

"Nobody will be able to love someone like this, Simon. Not the way I love you." Baz' fingers slipped through Simon's hair, taking the golden curls apart from his face. Simon's skin was always so warm, not like his. But that morning his warmness was gone, as cold as the snow –like his last name, making honour of it. Baz' lips covered Simon's face with kisses, until he got to his lips, a small reminder with no words of how much he loved him.

The sadness suddenly covered both men again, making them beg for the smallest hint of hope. “Even if the sky is falling down around us, I want us both to make it out alive.” Whispered Simon, tears covering his blue eyes.

Baz sat up on the bed, and then he stroked the bare skin of his shoulders, kissing every mole he found there, all the way up to his ear. “Even if the sky is falling down, then.”

The second before, an idea came to his mind. So dark and twisted, he did doubt Simon would agree to.

Through the World of Mages used to run a legend about two lovers, their own version of Romeo & Juliet. Surrounded by the hate of their families, but who managed to run away, to their dream life, because of a spell  **_Seule la mort peut séparer ceux qui s’aiment vraiment._ ** The spell made their hearts stop for a few days, giving them the appearance of the dead. Their families really thought they were dead, but their hate didn’t change. Once they came back to life they could run away and live their love, as free and intense as it was, far away from everything that used to hurt them.

Baz wasn’t supposed to know that, it was a really old story, but he still managed to find it in an old book. The spell was one of the hardest; many mages tried it before him, but no one had success. Maybe because it required truly and pure love, a real will, and a big amount of magic.

Simon was already changing on his clothes, the same from last night, buttoning up his wrinkled shirt.

It was a really tentative option, but, what would they do after? What if someone discovered them? They will be blamed of treason, and the dead will be a real and inevitable thing. 

“Simon. I’ve got an idea.” Words came out of his mouth before Baz could help it. Simon turned around, facing him, a tiny spark of hope shinning in his eyes. There was no coming back, it was now or never. He had to try, he had to make a last effort to save their love. “Have you ever heard the story of the  _ Eternal Lovers _ ?”

Simon didn’t know anything, Baz saw it on his face. Trying not to choke with his own words, Baz told him the story, trembling when he got to the spell part. That would be their only way, but only if they were brave enough to die for a couple days, but to die anyway.

“Baz, we could…?” Simon wasn’t able to finish that sentence. Dying meant leave everything behind. His family, his friends. All his childhood memories, that would become nothing but past. Leave his entire life, just for love.

Simon knew he loved Baz. He loved him so much that his heart did burn inside his chest with only thinking about him, and he felt like a dead man alive just by imagining the chance of losing him. He would give everything for him, even his own life, for that man with intoxicating grey eyes.

And Baz felt exactly the same. Their love was something pure and genuine, none of them was able to lose it because of their families and their stupid problems.

A single glance was enough to say everything they kept. That had to even try. To make a last effort to save themselves, before let it all waste. A true pact had been created between them, where they did bet everything they had. They love would be their saving, so that sealed the deals with a kiss, as passionate as another before.

  
  


* * *

The duel was paced at the sunset, outside the Wavering Wood. Simon and Baz agreed that it would be ideal to act like nothing happened in front of their families, and go back home, for the last time. They’d take all the money and clothes they could, to hide all in their little shelter, expecting that would be enough for them to live for a while, at least for the time it’d take them to escape.

Simon kissed his mother for the last time. Before everyone else, she would be the one he’d miss the most. She always gave him her unconditional love, and both had a deep and special connection. But she told him once to fight for what he wanted, and he had already done it. With his heart broken in a million pieces, he told her how much he loved her, and what a good mother she had been. Lucy didn’t know yet, but that was a goodbye, a definitive one. His father was staring at them from the distance, hoping to came back alive, and maybe hug his son like that someday.  _ But a duel was a duel, _ he repeated to himself.  _ Things couldn’t be changed. _

While everyone in the house was too busy preparing their wands and swords, Simon took the things he needed in a bag. 

At his own house, Baz was doing exactly the same. It was a hurtful thing to say goodbye to his siblings. He drove his car until he found Simon on the road, outside the city and without someone to see. Still, Simon couldn’t go with him, so he only gave his things to Baz, and kissed him goodbye.

Hours passed by, getting closer to the sunset. Both families arrived to the paced place, all wrapped in posh suits and capes, wands at hand and swords at hips. Simon and Baz looked for each other at the distance, waiting for their moment. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. A single gaze was enough to make sure their feelings.

Frontmen of each side shouted their order, and the next second, the place turned into a full chaos. Surrounded by screams, spells and sword strikes, both lover made sure they didn’t get hurt as they walked apart from the crowd.

Simon took his sword out, threatening with it the black-haired, who pointed his wand at Simon’s chest.

They fought hand to hand, as they got into the woods on purpose. They both were the main heirs of their families, so it was expected from them to kill each other. Blood ran down their faces, staining their clothes.

Or that was what their families thought.

Once they were far enough to be seen, covered by the darkness of the forest, they started to run. That was the only chance.

Both had enough wounds for their death to look real. Baz took Simon’s hands on his own, with both wands on hand, whispering that spell.

They waited in silence for their hearts —full of love for each other— to stop beating. For a small second, it seemed like the spell didn’t work, because nothing happened.

Until a fire started burning them inside, making them kneel, face to face. Magic started shinning around them, with a halo of golden light. Pain started to run through their bodies, leaving both more unconscious with every second.

Baz held Simon’s face with his last seconds of life. “I love you, Simon. I love you, I love you. We’ll see again at sunrise.”

Simon nodded, giving him his last breath in a kiss. Finally, both bodies fell to the floor, still holding hands and lips locked.

Their hearts did beat one last time, before fully stop. The two lovers laying on the ground, under the cover of death, who would make sure they’ll wake up again in a couple of days.

Many hours after, Lucy was the one who found them. The picture of her own son, dead and covered with blood, broke absolutely her heart. When she realized they preferred death instead to spend their life away of the love of their lives, she regretted. Simon was laying dead, wrapped with his enemy’s arms. All of their problems did lead them there. Lucy screamed of pain, kneeled beside both corpses, saying sorry over and over again.

_ Il nous faut jouer à ce jeu.  
_ _ Pour ne pas mourir, je dois mourir un peu.  
_ _ Ce poison-là nous sauve.  
_ _ Je reviendrai à l'aube. _ _  
_

_ (We have to play this game.  
_ _ In order not to die, I have to die a little.  
_ _ This poison will save us.  
_ _ I will come back at dawn.) _

Both corpses were put in a mausoleum, ordered by Lucy herself. “If they couldn’t be together in this life, I’ll make sure they will in their death” She whispered to herself, before leaving the cemetery.

It only took a few hours for a pair of blue eyes to open again. Simon didn’t know where he was, but trying to move he found his lover laying beside him. Baz woke up after a minute, as lost as Simon. Once they got self-conscious again, they realized their spell had worked. They were finally free to love each other, without hiding from anyone this time.

Simon smiled when he saw Baz, still dizzy after a deep sleep. Blood was running through his veins again, giving back his skin the golden colour of always. Baz felt how his heart beat again, and running fast when he kissed Simon again. It felt just like the first time, the first of a million more upcoming.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this fic has a story: i wrote it like, a year ago. i was having a bad moment, and the only thing that could keep my mind free was writing; all of my emotions back then are here. also, it was written in spanish, with a very different (and painful) ending. i found it again when i was planning the countdown, and i realized how good it fitted with the song i chose; special thanks to my bb alejandra for convincing me to give simon and baz a better ending.  
> so, i hope you've enjoyed this. comments and kudos are very appreciated <3


End file.
